yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
NETS
Network for Electronic Transfers (Singapore) Pte Ltd (Abbreviation: NETS; ) was founded in 1985 by a consortium of local banks to establish a debit network and drive the adoption of electronic payments in Singapore. NETS is designated as a national payment system by the Monetary Authority of Singapore. NETS fulfils dual roles as both an acquirer and an issuer in the payments industry. As a card issuer, NETS issues CashCards and FlashPay cards for consumers to make payment through a variety of options. As a merchant acquirer, NETS works with new and potential business owners to extend its reach of electronic points-of-sales (POS) nation-wide. These steps come together to achieve the reality of a cashless society in Singapore. Today, consumers and merchants in Singapore have adopted NETS as an efficient and secure method for paying and being paid across 91,000 acceptance points nationwide. NETS is owned by Singapore’s largest banks, DBS Bank, Oversea-Chinese Banking Corporation Bank (OCBC) and United Overseas Bank (UOB). NETS is a member of the Asian Payment Network (APN) and a council member of UnionPay International. Singapore's Debit Network In 1986, NETS established Singapore’s national debit service which enabled ATM cardholders to pay for purchases electronically at the point-of-sale. It marked the first time bank cardholders could pay with just a card and PIN. In 2011, the NETS debit system came under the purview of the Payment Systems (Oversight) Act by the Monetary Authority of Singapore. In 2014, the debit system was upgraded to integrate the EMV Smart Chip card technology, aligning NETS with the best-practice standards of the global industry. Today, the NETS debit infrastructure enables 10 million debit cardholders from DBS, POSB, OCBC, UOB, Maybank, Standard Chartered and HSBC banks to use their cards islandwide for everyday payments at more than 91,000 acceptance points in Singapore. The debit system is regarded to be one of the most successful in the world. Payment Solutions For merchants, NETS offers a suite of payment solutions that help businesses reduce cash handling, raise productivity,and cost efficiency, enhance customer loyalty management and expand into online channels. For consumers, NETS provides simple and secure method for their everyday purchases as they travel, dine, shop and pay their bills across 91,000 acceptance points at transit (MRT/LRT, public buses, taxis), retail and F&B outlets, ERP gantries and CEPAS-compliant car parks. NETS EFTPOS NETS EFTPOS is a nationwide infrastructure that enables DBS/POSB, OCBC, UOB and Standard Chartered bank customers to make purchases at points-of-sale using their ATM cards. The NETS EFTPOS service is available at more than 91,000 acceptance points throughout Singapore. NETS Unified POS NETS Unified POS was introduced to accept contact/contactless, credit and debit payments into one terminal. The terminal accepts NETS, NETS FlashPay, debit and credit schemes such as VISA, MasterCard, American Express, UnionPay, JCB and BCA, as well as NFC-enabled wallets such as Android Pay, Apple Pay and Samsung Pay. NETS Unified POS can be integrated with loyalty programmes, prepaid services and point-of-sale via Electronic Cash Register interface. One terminal for all payments allows merchants to free up valuable counter space, reduce business costs and minimise cashiers' training and errors. eNETS Through its wholly owned subsidiary eNETS Pte Ltd, NETS provides online payment services, eNETS. eNETS is the only payment gateway that offers Direct Debit in Singapore and accepts all major credit cards and currencies. With eNETS, merchants and consumers can enjoy paying and being paid anywhere, anytime, using all major International credit and debit cards and internet banking users from the largest banks in Singapore and China, including DBS (Singapore and Hong Kong), UOB, OCBC, Citibank and BNU. NETS eCommerce NETS eCommerce was launched in 2016 to provide a quick and affordable end-to-end solution to set up webstores. The solution is pre-integrated with secured payment options using eNETS Debit and Credit. NETS eCommerce also comes with customisable web design, registered unique domain name, shopping cart feature and IT support. The interface is fully optimised for both web and mobile devices. Retailer Stored Value Programme Retailer Stored Value Programme (RSVP) enables merchants to reward customers with their own prepaid programmes that ride on their existing NETS terminals and NETS FlashPay. RSVP offers a single closed-loop prepaid dollar programme, six prepaid items programme for prepaid consumables and customisable start and end dates. Redemption and top-ups are done on the NETS terminals in real-time. All NETS FlashPay cards and bank/credit/debit cards that have the NETS FlashPay logo, are ready to support the prepaid programme. Merchants can choose to implement their own prepaid programme on consumers’ existing NETS FlashPay cards or issue their own co-brand NETS FlashPay cards. With RSVP, merchants can build customer loyalty and encourage repeat purchase without the need to invest in additional hardware, software, reward cards and paper coupons. NETSPLUS NETSPLUS enables merchants to reward customers with rebate programmes that ride on their existing NETS terminals and NETS card. Rebate Dollars earned from NETS purchases at a store can be used to offset subsequent NETS purchases from the following day onwards. Redemption is done on the NETS terminals in real-time. Merchants can customise their NETPLUS programmes. With NETSPLUS, merchants can build customer loyalty and encourage repeat purchase without the need to invest in additional hardware, software, reward cards and paper coupons. Merchant Prepaid Merchants can create and design their own branded prepaid gift cards. NETS prepaid programme comes with customisable merchant-branded/designed magnetic stripe cards, expiry date and limits, as well as the option of one-time or reusable cards. Redemption and top-ups are done on the terminal in real-time. With NETS prepaid programmes, merchants can build customer loyalty and encourage repeat purchase without the need to invest in additional hardware, software and cards. Self-service Solution NETS work with programme partners to provide fully customisable self-service solutions integrated with payment and other self-help and automation features. NETS Self-service Solution increases business productivity and efficiency and frees up valuable shop space and manpower. Sectoral Solutions With its NETS suite of payment solutions—EFTPOS/Unified POS, online solutions, customer loyalty management programmes and self-service solutions—NETS is able to create seamless payment experience for various business sectors including car parks, taxis, fleet operators, retail and F&B. NETS FlashPay On 9 October 2009, NETS launched the FlashPay card, a multi-purpose contactless stored value smart card that can be used for a huge variety of quick payments. The FlashPay card, which is CEPAS 2 compliant, can be used on the MRT/LRT, public buses, taxis, at ERP gantries (with the new generation in-vehicle unit) and at car parks (which have been upgraded to accept CEPAS-compliant cards) as well as at more than 91,000 retail acceptance points island-wide. NETS tied up with fashion retailer Jay Gee Melwani Group to launch the Jay Gee Card – a NETS FlashPay CEPAS card with a loyalty programme giving customers discounts, offers and other perks. In October 2010, NETS launched the Auto Top Up service for the NETS FlashPay card, allowing commuters to automatically top up the value on their cards to a predetermined amount (S$30, S$40 or S$50) when it runs low or when there is insufficient stored value on the card to make payment at all MRT/LRT stations, public buses, taxis, ERP gantries and EPS (upgraded) carparks. NETS vCashCard In May 2015, NETS launched vCashCard, a virtual wallet for road tolls payment that allows motorists to drive through Singapore’s Electronic Road Pricing (ERP) gantries seamlessly. Road toll payments are automatically charged to their bank accounts or debit/credit cards. With NETS vCashCard, motorists do not need to worry about forgetting to insert a physical CashCard/FlashPay into the in-vehicle unit or having insufficient value in the CashCard/FlashPay and paying unnecessary ERP admin fees. With vCashCard, motorists can sign up for auto top-up service and view their ERP transactions at the vCashCard website (vcashcard.nets.com.sg) or NETS vCashCard app from App Store or Google Play. vCashCard service is free of registration and subscription charges. In May 2016, Fleet vCashCard, an extension of vCashCard, was launched for use by commercial fleet operators such as private bus operators, logistics companies, courier and food delivery companies. With the automatic deduction and top-up features as the vehicles pass through the ERP gantries, Fleet vCashCard helps businesses improve their work efficiency and addresses the manpower crunch in Singapore. Time and money are saved and errors are reduced when there is no more topping up of cards, no more reimbursing of ERP expenses to staff and no more unnecessary ERP admin fees. vCashCard is ready for Singapore’s next generation of satellite-based road pricing system which will be rolled out from 2020. NETS CashCard NETS introduced CashCard in 1995. CashCard is a stored value smart card that is predominantly used as a payment mode for motoring (car park and ERP charges) and can also be used for retail purchases. NETS Card NETS Card allows bank cardholders and Baby Bonus cardholders to make secured PIN-based electronic payments at more than 91,000 acceptance points in Singapore. NETS Self-Service Stations At NETS Self-Service Station, users can perform a wide range of transactions using NETS FlashPay cards and NETS Cards to: * Pay for utility, telco and credit cards bills * Make payments to hospitals and other healthcare, educational and retail institutions * Top up NETS FlashPay cards and CashCards * Top up mobile prepaid cards * Transfer money * More services will be coming on board progressively NETS Top-Up Machines At over 2,000 NETS Top-Up Machines conveniently located at car parks and shopping malls across Singapore, users can: * Top-up NETS FlashPay Cards and CashCards * Top-up mobile prepaid cards (only at selected machines) * De-register NETS FlashPay Auto Top-up service (only at selected machines) Card Personalisation NETS Card Centre is a Card Personalisation Bureau that is ISO 9002, VISA and MasterCard certified. It provides seamless end-to-end card personalisation of ATM cards, credit/debit cards, NETS CashCards, NETS FlashPay, prepaid, EMV-enabled, contactless and private-label cards for banks and financial institutions. ATM Switching Services NETS provides local and regional ATM switching services for banks. NETS partnered with Malaysian Electronic Payment System (MEPS) in Malaysia to enable bilateral cross-border ATM withdrawal services, and UnionPay in China to enable its cardholders to make purchases and withdraw cash from ATMs in Singapore. See also * EZ-Link References External links * NETS Official Website * Personalised Photo CashCard & FlashPay Card * Customised Corporate Logo CashCard Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Singaporean society